Wicked Memories
by Nezumi Nanashi
Summary: Memories from the past haunt Albel. AlbelxFayt YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**I quit writing a couple years ago, and the mood has suddenly hit me again. I apologize to anyone who read the first chapter of this story a couple years ago and was disappointed that I didn't continue. Just trust me when I say I had good reason. I'm not sure if anyone still even reads or writes Star Ocean Fanfics anymore, and I really don't remember the game too well anymore. The story will be based strictly off the notes I wrote down way back when.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything which includes Star Ocean.**

**WARNING! This story will eventually have content of the sexual nature. The fic also has naughty language. Just don't read if you only want hugs, kisses, lollipops and rainbows.**

**A/N: **_Italics indicate someone thoughts_** And I write in bold to make thoughts easier to read. Don't bitch about bold print please.**

**And another thing, I'm not the greatest writer. There will most likely be numerous errors, because I most likley will not proof read this.**

* * *

**Wicked Memories**

**(Albels POV)**

**Albel lay back against a tree which was a small distance from the campfire his companions had erected. He looked around at the idiots laughing and having a good time. **_What are they so happy about? _**The sight of the smiling maggots annoyed Albel. Why had they set up camp anyway? **_These fools think that just because the sky is black, they can sit around and take a break? How are we suppose to finish our objective with this sort of stupidity going on?_

**Albel cringed when he heard the sound of three of his female companions giggling Mirage had taken something out of her bag that Maria and Nel had apparently found hilarious. Albel sneered. He hated all of his companions, but he especially hated the female ones. In his opinion, women were physically and mentally inferior to men.**

**Albel turned his head towards the blonde that was sleeping next to the giggling idiots. Cliff was sprawled out on his back, arms wide open like he was about to give the stars a bear hug. **_Now there's another idiot. _**Albel detested the blonde, but respected the power he held with his fist. **_Stupid and strong is better than stupid and weak._

**A cool chill swept through the woods, biting at Albels flesh. He shivered slightly, briefly considering moving closer to the fire. He shook his head, angry at himself for even thinking such a thing. **_I don't want to be near those maggots. Especially the blue haired maggot. _**Albels eyes shot over to where the earthling sat, the stupid Earth girl Sophia, sitting close to his side. She was leaning in near the young mans ear, smiling and whispering something. Fayt put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer, seeming to take great interest in what she was saying. **_Why don't you just fuck her already? _**The tall Elicoorian knew he was slightly jealous but chose to ignore it. Albel only glared at them, wishing he could wipe the smiles off of all there pretty little faces. He especially wished to wipe the smile off Fayts face. Albels eyes were glued to that smile, eyes refusing to look away from the boy. **_Why am I always staring at him! _**Albels hateful glare moved upward, his eyes coming in contact with Fayts. Albel felt a sudden flush of embarrassment from being caught staring, but refused to shift his hateful glare.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Fayt asked, obviously a little agitated by the unwarranted hate in Albels eyes.**

**Albels body jerked a little from the words. Slowly, the Elicoorian stood, not taking his eyes off the Earthlings. "You." He hissed. Turning his back to Fayt, he walked into the woods and away from the campfire.**

**((((flashback ))))**

"**What's wrong with you?" Albel looked up at the blue haired boy that was talking to him.**

"**What?" Albel muttered, a little under his breath. **_Who is this kid and why is he bugging me? _**Albel stared at the handsome boy. He looked to be about Albels age, maybe 17 or so. He had short spiky blue hair and two long tails of blue hair that went down to his butt. He had green eyes and an impossibly wide smile on his face.**

**The stranger sat down next to Albel. "You've been staring at that bush for the past 15 minutes. I thought I'd come over and make sure you weren't in a coma."**

**Albel just stared blankly at him. **_He's Gorgeous. Crap! Don't think that!_

**The stranger waved his hand in front of Albels face, "Whoa. You really are out of it. Are you gonna be okay?"**

**Blinking, Albel shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine." **_What does this guy want? Probably just another asshole trying to befriend the son of the famous General Nox. _**"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.**

" **Well, I'm new to the lovely Airyglyph School of Military Arts, and I don't really know where anything is. I was seriously considering wandering around aimlessly for awhile, but when I saw you, you struck me as a real friendly, helpful type. So do you care to help your fellow man?"**

**Albel half smiled, enjoying the sarcasm in the other boys voice. He would normally tell people to fuck off, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it to the green eyed boy. **_Maybe if he weren't so damn good looking. Quit thinking that Nox! You're not queer! Quit acting like one and tell him no._

**The stranger smiled, "So, yes or no?"**

**Albel opened his mouth with full intentions to say no. Instead, he uttered, "Okay." **_Imbecile! What are you doing!_** Albel mentally slapped himself. **_I'm such an idiot._

**The blue haired boys smile widened, "Great! My names Aaryn." Aaryn stuck his hand out to shake Albels.**

**Albel slowly raised his hand, curling his fingers around Aaryns hand. "I'm Albel."**

**(((((flashback end)))))**

"**There you are!"**

**Albel turned towards the direction of the voice. Fayt stood to his left, arms crossed over his chest. Albel ignored the boy, refocusing on the leaf he had been staring at for the past hour.**

"**I was worried when you didn't come back to camp. I thought you might have hurt yourself"**

_Why would you care anyway? _**Albel continued to ignore the boy.**

"**Would it kill you to talk to me!"**

**Albel turned to face the boy again. Fayt stood there, anger shining in his eyes. Albel gave him an evil smile. "No, but I might kill you if you continue to talk to me."**

"**You know, I've never done anything to you. In fact, I'm the only person that ever even bothers to try to talk to you. So why the hell do you treat me this way? God! I just don't understand how you can be so…so very…" Fayt ran his hand through his hair, struggling to find the word he was looking for. "so…very…unhuman."**

_Unhuman? _**Albel knew why he hated the boy. Fayt had single handedly brought back all the memories that he fought so hard to suppress. It pissed him off. He shouldn't have to feel those things anymore. He wouldn't allow himself to feel those things anymore. He didn't want to remember. "I treat you that way because," Albel said through clenched teeth, "I……HATE….MAGGOTS."**

**Fayt lowered his head towards the ground in defeat. "Fuck you Albel." He whispered, returning into the woods.**

**Albel felt a slight twinge of guilt but quickly shoved it aside. He rose to his feet, brushing the pine needles off his legs. **_I better get back to camp before anymore fools decide to harass me. _**Albel slowly started back to camp hoping tonight his head would not be filled with memories of Aaryn.**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Let me know that there are still Fayt and Albel fans out their** **so I'll know I'm not wasting my time! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING, this story is not for children. **

**A/N **_: Italics Indicates thoughts_

**I will be shifting between Albel and Fayts point of view.**

* * *

**Wicked Memories Chapter 2**

**(Fayts POV)**

**Fayt sat up in his makeshift bed, stretching his arms out towards the morning sky. Fayt hated mornings. He always ended up with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he woke early. Now it was the only time he ever woke up. **

**He looked around the camp to see if anyone else had risen. As usual, he was the first to awaken. He never seemed to get enough sleep anymore. There was always too many things racing around in his mind preventing it. **_Why do I have to be the leader anyway?_

**Slowly, he rose to his feet to begin waking the others. Deep down he knew why he was the leader. He was probably the most level headed in the group. An image of Cliff as a leader brought a smile to the Earthlings face as he shoved his foot into the Blonde mans side. "Wake up Cliff."**

"**Uhh... Dammit Fayt! Just a few more minutes." Cliffs eyes remained closed.**

**Fayt just grinned at the Blonde, shoving the toe of his boot a little harder into Cliffs ribs. Then he shoved again and again and again...**

"**FUCK! Fine! I'm getting up already!! Just quit jabbing me asshole."**

**Fayt laughed and woke up the rest of the party. Everyone else was far easier to wake. **_But one person is missing. Where is Albel? _**The Earthlings eyes traveled around the camp until it finally dawned on him to look up, and straight into Albels icy glare. Albel lay across a thick tree branch at least 15 feet up. **_Christ, why is he always staring at me?_

"**God. Did you sleep up there last night Albel?"**

**Albel sniffed, and turned his head away.**

_Big surprise there. _**"Well, we're leaving in twenty minutes, in case you're interested." **

**Albel did not turn or make any acknowledgement of even hearing Fayt.**

_Whatever... Why does he have to be such a dick anyway? I try so damn hard to be nice to him, and he treats me like shit. _**Fayt began to pack his things for the trip ahead. He wanted to make sure they got to town by the next nightfall. **_Why do I care what Albel thinks of me anyway? He treats everyone that way.__So why do I keep taking offense to it?_

"**YO! Fayt! We going or what?" Cliffs voice boomed through Fayts thoughts.**

**Fayt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, of course." **_Just don't think about him anymore. "_**Let's go."**

* * *

**Fayt stood in front of the Inn's counter, completely exhausted from the days journey. Everyone was exhausted. Earlier they had taken a vote on how long they should stay. Everyone but Albel voted to rest for a few days. **_Where does he get the energy?_

"**Okay sir, how many in your party?" The middle aged man behind the counter spoke in a slightly agitated voice.**

"**Uhm... seven of us." **_What's wrong with his dude?_

"**And did you want your own beds?"**

_Dumb question. "_**Of Course."**

"**Well, I hate to break it to you, but I have only two rooms available now."**

_Shit! "_**Only two? Are you positive?"**

**The Inn Keeper flashed an annoyed look at Fayt and huffed, "You think I don't know how many rooms I have available at my own Inn?"**

_What a jerk. _**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply you didn't know what you were talking about."**

"**Yes," the Inn Keeper smirked, "Well there's two beds in each room, so some of you will have to share. That is, if you still want the rooms. But I'll warn you, this is the only Inn for miles."**

**Fayt sighed, "Yes we'll take the rooms." **_I just want to sleep in a bed._

"**Here are your keys sir. Please enjoy your stay."**

**Fayt grabbed the keys off the counter, happy to be done with the asshole Innkeeper. Turning, he went to the rest of the group, and distributed the keys. He decided it would be best to separate the girls in one room and the boys in the other.**

"**I'm going shopping!" Sophia announced.**

"**I'm gonna check out the tavern," announced Cliff.**

**Everyone went their separate ways, leaving Fayt standing alone. **_Well, I guess I'll get something to eat. Alone._

* * *

**Fayt fumbled around with the key to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He had stupidly fell asleep in a flower field near town while gazing at the stars. It was now 2 AM, and was sure that Cliff and Albel were probably in the room, fast asleep. **_I'm such an idiot. I should have come back here after eating. _**Fayt slowly opened the door and quietly slipped in. One small lamp was left on, barely lighting the room. It was enough to at least see that both men were indeed there and asleep. **

**Fayt went toward the bed on his right, which contained a sleeping Cliff. The Blonde was face down and spread out, taking the entirety of the bed. "Hey Cliff," Fayt whispered, gently shoving the sleeping man, "Cliff, wake up."**

**Cliff didn't stir.**

"**Dammit Cliff, move over," Fayt whispered again, shoving a little more forcefully.**

**Still, there was no response.**

"**Shit," Fayt muttered, leaning down to take a whiff of Cliffs breath. He quickly recoiled from the stench of Whiskey. **_Dammit Cliff! Why do you have to always drink so fucking much? _**Fayt sighed, running a hand through his hair. He turned and observed the bed containing Albel. Unlike Cliff, Albel was only taking u half of the bed.**

_This really sucks. Am I really going to share a bed with Albel? _**A knot began to form in Fayts stomach****as he undressed for bed. He stripped to his underwear and summoned his courage. Fayt slowly lowered himself onto the bed, careful not to wake or touch the Elicoorian. **_Please don't let him wake up and kill me._** Finally Fayt rested his head on the pillow, thankful Albel wasn't disturbed. Feeling braver, Fayt turned to look at the sleeping mans face. **_It's strange to see Albels face without the hate. I wish he always looked this way. He actually looks... pretty._

**Fayt jerked his face in the opposite direction. **_What the hell am I thinking. This is Albel, Fayt! Albel! And he is definately not pretty!_** But when he closed his eyes that night, Albels image remained burned behind his eyelids.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Okay, review and let me know this is being read. The next chapter will be a little smutty. Of course, the next chapter will be written only if I know that the story is being read.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, more Aaryn ahead here. But don't worry, this chap has some Fayt action too. I know people hate made up characters, but Aaryn is there for good reason. Ummm.... this may be considered a limey chapter. I can't remember what defines lime and lemon. I think Lemon is sex, and lime is any other smutty acts? Am I right? If anyone can clear that up for me, I'd appreciate it. Especially since every story that comes to my mind contains smut. (sigh) Maybe I need to get laid...

* * *

**Wicked Memories Chapter 3**

**(Albel POV)**

**Albel watched in silence as Aaryn swung his sword at his classmate. Watching Aaryn train was a beautiful thing to behold. His movements were quick and precise. He dodged with ease, and attacked with a powerful force that not even Albel possessed. His face never showed any signs of stress in his battles, a constant smile on his lips instead. But the most beautiful part of all was the long blue ponytails that flowed from the otherwise short blue hair. Dancing around the man as he battled. Albel had never seen anyone with a hairstyle like it and wondered vaguely what had compelled Aaryn to grow it that way.**

**Swords clashed, and Albel smiled when Aaryn, once again, stood victorious. But that was nothing new. Since Aaryn had showed up at the Academy, Albel had gone from the best student, to second best. Strangely though, Albel didn't really mind**.

"**Hey Albel!" The blue hair boy shouted, smiling broadly. He ran up to Albel, happy to see him.**

He's always happy to see me. **Albel wasn't really sure why Aaryn liked him so much. Most people downright hated him, but for some reason Aaryn didn't.**

"**I was beginning to think you weren't ever gonna show up!" Aaryn laughed, and wrapped his arm around Albels shoulders, "What kept you?"**

"**I pissed one of the teachers off." Albel grinned wickedly.**

"**Say no more! I know what an asshole you can be!"**

"**Shut up," Albel laughed, shoving Aaryn away from him playfully, "C'mon. You want to train with me for awhile?"**

**Aaryn rolled his eyes, "Shit Albel. I'm sick of training all the time. That** **all we EVER do.**"

**Albel knew Aaryn hated to train, but the brunette couldn't help but want to. His father was always yelling at him that he had to be stronger, had to be the best. There was no room for weakness as far as General Nox was concerned. And even though Albel didn't mind being merely second best, he had to try to reclaim the top spot in the Academy.**

"**Well... what the hell else could we do besides training?" Albel asked. Training was all he ever did. Everything else was foreign to him.**

"**God! Like a billion things. Don't you know how to do anything other than fighting?" **

**Butterflies flit through Albels stomach under the intense stare those green eyes were now giving him, "No... not really." He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed.**

"**Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed."**

Shit! How did he know I was embarrassed?** "I'm not embarrassed!" Albel snapped.**

"**Okay Alb, I tell you what. We'll train today, and tomorrow we'll do something I want to do."**

Did he just call me Alb? **Albel nodded, agreeing to the terms.**

**Aaryn beamed, "Great! Let's begin then!"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Albel awoke in bed feeling strange. **Something is not right. **He was laying flat on his back, but there was a warm something pressed against the side of his body. Albel turned his head coming face to face with Fayt's sleeping figure. Fayt's face was mere inches away from Albel's own, and his arm was draped over Albel's chest. **Shit. What the fuck is going on? Why isn't he in Cliff's bed?

"**Mmmm..." Fayt murmered, pressing his lower body firmly against Albel.**

**Albel's eyes widened and his heart began to thump in his chest. He held his breath, determined not to move his body in the slightest. Fayt was hard and he could feel it. **What do I do? Why is he pressed against me like this? Idiot! He's obviously dreaming. But how do I get him off of me?

"**Mmmm..." Fayt purred again, thrusting slightly against Albel.**

God dammit Albel!Just push him away and let him know what a sick faggot he is**! Still, Albel didn't budge. He looked at the beautiful man sleeping next to him. He was beginning to enjoy the light grinding against his hip. **You imbecile! You're the one that's a fucking faggot! Get him the fuck off of you!! **Albel mentally berated himself.**

"**Mmmm..."**

"**Oh God." Albel whispered. He was way too turned on now. **I have to touch him... **Ever so slowly, Albel slipped his hand down, lightly placing it over Fayts boxer covered hardness. Fayt immediately jerked against it, causing Albel to jerk his hand away. **What am I doing? What if he wakes up? **Albel took in a deep breath, and returned his hand to the sleeping mans erection.** **Again, Fayt thrust, but this time Albel didn't move his hand. Feeling brave, he slipped his hand in Fayt's boxers, gripping the velvety hardness.**

"**Uhhh... mmm..."**

**Albel was now consumed with desire. He had to make Fayt cum. He had to. Albel's hand began to quickly massage Fayt's hard on.**

"**Unh..Unh..Unh." Fayt's hips moved against the hand.**

**Albel felt the explosion in his hand as Fayt came. Immediately, he jerked his hand back to his own body and shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. He was positive that if nothing else woke Fayt, climaxing would. He knew he was right when he felt Fayt jerk away from him and back to his own side of the bed.**

"**Shit... what did I just do?" Albel heard the other man whisper.**

Damn. Does he know I was the one that just did that to him? **Albel felt slightly panicked, something he hadn't felt in years.**

"**Albel? Albel, are you awake?" Fayt whispered.**

**Albel stayed completely still.**

**Fayt sighed, and removed himself from the bed. Once Albel heard the sound of the shower running, he finally relaxed and opened his eyes. **What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that? I... I enjoyed it... **Albel squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the images of Aaryn flashing behind his eyelids.**

**TBC...**

**

* * *

Yay. I updated. And I'm feeling good about writing again. Yay me. Review if it pleases you.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than I usually post. Once again, I didn't proof read this, so expect multiple errors. =)**

_This means Fayt is having a thought._

_

* * *

  
_

**Wicked Memories Chap 4**

**(Fayt POV)**

**Fayt laid awake in bed listening to the loud sound of Cliff's snoring from across the room. He wasn't sure what time it was when he had gotten up to shower, or how long he had been laying in the bed, but his internal clock told him it would be morning soon. A morning that wasn't coming quickly enough**.

**Glancing over at Albel's sleeping form for what was probably the hundredth time that night, Fayt wished more than anything that he was sharing a bed with Cliff. Fayt had never had a dream so vivid or embarrassing when he shared a bed with Cliff**._ But have I ever had a dream like that before?_

**Fayt's gut tingled slightly as he remembered the dream. Albel's strong grip around his erection, stroking him, it had all seemed so real**. _It felt so good..._ **Embarrassment burned his skin as he remembered it all. It wasn't the first time Fayt had a dream involving sex, but those previous dreams were usually with faceless people, or celebrities he had a thing for. Never with anyone he had to be in close proximity too. And to wake up with a sticky mess to deal with was even more embarrassing and troublesome. Especially to wake up with one after dreaming of Albel.** _Of all the times for something like this to happen, my body chooses now?_

**Fayt sighed softly. **_At least Albel slept through it. I'm sure if he had awaken, I'd be dead right now._

**Fayt's eyes lingered over the sleeping Elicoorians face.** _He actually looks beautiful when he sleeps_. **Immediately, Fayt jerked his head in the opposite direction, angry with himself. **_He's not beautiful. He's as far from beautiful as anyone can get! What kind of sick joke is my body playing on me right now? A fucking wet dream!?!? I haven't had a wet dream since I was 12 fucking years old, and I have one now? About Albel!! I'm never sleeping in the same bed as him again. I don't care if I have to kick Cliff in the head to make him move, this will not happen again. Ever._

**Fayt was thankful when he saw the first rays of sunlight begin to creep through the window. Now he could get his mind back to more important things. They all had a mission to accomplish.** _I'll forget all about this in a couple of days._

**Quickly, he rose from the bed to get dressed, not caring that is was much earlier than he usually got up. After getting his clothes on, he went over to Cliff and shook him hard, "Yo Cliff! Wake up. We're gonna be heading out soon."**

**Cliff moaned, throwing the pillow over his head, "Damn Fayt. Let me sleep just a little bit longer."**

"**Maybe you should have spent a little less time drinking, and a little more sleeping last night," Fayt laughed. He never had any sympathy for Cliff, "I want to be out of this town in an hour."**

**Cliff groaned and Fayt knew that was an acknowledgment of acceptance. **

**Fayt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.** _Albel... _**He turned to face the brunette, eyes locking on the piercing red stare. **_Dammit. Quit staring at me all the time!_ **He may have been dreaming about Albel not too long before, but the cold red stare only reminded him of the distaste he had for the older man. **

**Ignoring Albel's penetrating gaze, Fayt made his way to the girls room. Pounding on the door, he waited for a response. Slowly it opened, revealing a half asleep Nel. **

"**Hey, just letting you know, we leave in an hour. Make sure everyone is ready."**

**Nel yawned, and rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes, "We can't go Fayt. Maria is sick."**

"**What do you mean she's sick? With what?" **_No, no, no. We have to go. I don't want to stay here._

"**She's running a fever and has been throwing up most of the night. I don't know what it is, but she needs some time to rest."**

_Shit! _**"Okay," Fayt said calmly so as not to alert Nel to how disappointed he was, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a day or two to rest. Tell her I hope she feels better."**

**Nel nodded sleepily and went back into the room, leaving Fayt alone in the hallway.**

**Fayt stood there for awhile, resisting the urge to plow his fist through the wall. **_Calm down! It's no big deal. You can handle a couple more days in a small room with Albel. It's not like it's his fault you're having sex dreams about him anyway. Just chill out._

**Returning to his own room, he saw that Cliff had only managed to awaken himself enough to rise to a sitting position on the bed. Albel, on the other hand, was dressed and ready to go.**

"**Change in plans guys. Maria's sick, so we're staying awhile."**

"**Yes!" Cliff rejoiced, raising his arms in the air before flopping back in the bed. **_Damn, Cliff. Do you want to sleep so badly you'd be happy about Maria being ill?_

**Fayt turned to the icy glare he knew was once again on him.**

"**You are a weak leader. She should be left behind," Albel growled.**

"**Yeah, well, I never asked to be leader. But since I am, you can just shut up and deal with it," Fayt snapped.**

**Albel lifted an eyebrow in surprise before smirking. "You really are a worthless fool," he stated simply, before leaving the room.**

**Fayt felt the overwhelming urge to punch something enter him again. Only this time he wished it to be Albel's face.** _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

_

* * *

  
_

"**Fayt! Fayt, wait up!!!" Fayt paused in his tracks, recognizing the voice.** _What the hell could Sophia want right now? _**He didn't really want to stop. She would just slow him down. And he really wanted to hit the Weapons Shop before it closed for the evening. He turned to face his female companion, squinting slightly from the setting sun.**

"**Is Maria alright?" Fayt called out to the girl jogging towards him. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare.** _I hope this isn't bad news._

**Sophia didn't answer right away. After finally catching up to Fayt, she stopped to catch her breath for a few moments.** _It must be important if she ran all this way...._

"**Maria is feeling a little better, but still isn't one hundred percent yet." Sophia huffed with a smile.** _Then why did you run all the way out here? _**As if reading Fayt's mind, Sophia continued, "I thought you might want some company!**"

**Fayt mentally groaned, really not wanting the company. Not wanting to hurt Sophia's feelings, he attempted a less direct approach to driving her away. "I'm going to the Weapons Shop. I'll probably be there for a couple hours before heading to the Items shop to restock on supplies. Pretty boring stuff." He knew how much Sophia hated the Weapons Shop and felt fairly confident she would split. Besides, he already had unwelcome company. Fayt looked past Sophia, scanning the area as best he could with the sun in his eyes. He knew Albel had been trailing him. He could feel the Elicoorians presence and it pissed him off to no end.**

"**That's okay!" She chimed, "I can help you find nicer looking sword. This one is so.... plain"**

_Great. A prettier sword. Just what I needed_. **Fayt put a fake smile on his face before agreeing. Any objections he made would only end up hurting her feelings. He would just put up with her shit like he did everyone else.**

**The Weapon shop ended up being a wasted trip, Fayt having found it impossible to try out any decent swords with Sophia over his shoulder saying, "Oooh... try this one with the green stones! Look, this one is sparkly. This one is so small! Cuuuute!!" Fayt had given up trying to explain the difference between the swords, and that sparkly stones was not what he was looking for in a weapon. The suspicion lingering on his mind didn't help with his concentration either.** _Since when did Sophia ever want to spend time at the Weapons Shop before? Something must be up._

**The attempt to restock on items was just as futile, shop having closed already. The items weren't that important anyway. Fayt had restocked at the last town.**

"**Look Fayt! Look how pretty!!" Squealed, pointing at the sunset. The sun now just barely peeked out over the rooftops causing a bright, reddish pink glow.**

**Fayt squinted at it, mouth slightly agape.** _Sophia is right on this one. That actually is kind of pretty_. **As suddenly as the thought had entered his head, warm lips were pressed upon his open ones.**

_What the fuck? _**Fayt stood still, more from the shock of it than anything else. He didn't kiss back too lost in his thoughts to do anything**. _Why is she kissing me? Do I want her to kiss me? Should I shove her away? Should I kiss back?_ **Fayt closed his eyes. **_I'd rather Albel kissing me..._ **Fayt jerked his head back in shock from the thought**. _What am I thinking. I hate Albel!_

**Sophia pulled away from Fayt, looking a little disappointed and embarrassed, "I'm sorry Fayt. I shouldn't have done that."**

**Fayt didn't pay any attention to her. He wanted Albel kissing him. The thought of it made his stomach churn**. _This is just a side effect of that damn dream I had. I can fix this._ **Fayt grabbed Sophia's face in his hands and crushed his lips upon hers, kissing far more passionately the she had kissed him. **_I don't want Albel. I don't. I like this. _**Trying hard to shove down the thoughts of Albel, he continued to kiss her, not caring that he didn't particularly like her.**

**Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.** _This is wrong. I shouldn't lead her on. _**But Fayt didn't stop. He drew her body more firmly against his, lips never parting. Fayt didn't know how long they had kissed for before opening his eyes and drawing his face away from hers. She dropped her head on his chest, hugging him tightly. "I had hoped something like this would happen," she whispered.**

**Fayt barely heard her. They had kissed so long, the sun had dipped behind the rooftops, clearing his vision. An angry Albel stood in the distance, stoney glare upon Fayt. Albel clenched his fist and ran off.**

**Forgetting that he was pissed at Albel for following him in the first place, Fayt shot off after him, leaving Sophia alone in the street. Completely forgotten.**

**Weaving his way through the villagers crowding the streets, Fayt tried to keep up with the retreating Albel.** _You're not getting away from me. _**He ran as fast as he could, not apologizing when he bumped into people. He didn't care, he was gaining ground on the brunette. Albel quickly darted into an alleyway**. _Shit. I'm gonna lose him._

**Fayt followed Albel in the alleyway. He was surprised to see Albel had quit his retreat, just standing in the alleyway shadows. His back was towards Fayt as he spoke, "Why are you following me, Worm?"**

**Fayt would have laughed at the words if they hadn't pissed him off more than amusing him, "Why am I following you?!? That's the question I should be asking you. Why the hell were YOU following ME?"**

**Albel turned to face the earthling. "I wasn't following you," he sneered.**

"**Bullshit! I know you were following me. And it's not the first time you have either. So... what's the deal Albel. Why are you following me?"**

"**That tiny little brain doesn't work very well, does it," Albel smirked, "As expected from a weakling leader such as yourself." Albel crossed his arms over his chest, and began to slowly walk towards Fayt, "I'll repeat myself, slowly, so maybe you'll understand this time. I.... was... not.... following.... you."Albel continued walking pass Fayt.**

_You're not going anywhere! _**Fayt shot out his hand, grabbing Albel by the wrist, "You can lie all you want, but I know you were following me. I can feel your icy presence. I don't need to see you to know you're there, watching me."**

"**Let go of me!" Albel hissed, wrenching his arm from Fayt's grasp.**

"**No!" Fayt shouted, grabbing both of the Elicoorians arms, "I won't let go until you tell me why! Why are you always staring at me!?" Fayt began to shake the man in his grip, " Why do you follow me? Why Albel? WHY?!"**

**Albel pushed Fayt hard, knocking him to the ground, "Fool! I will kill you if I have to!" He threateningly raised his clawed hand for emphasis.**

"**Then you'll have to kill me!" Fayt yelled, lunging at Albel, bringing them both to the ground. They struggled for dominance, wrestling each other on the cold cobblestone. **

"**Dammit Aaryn! Get off me!" Albel yelled.**

_Aaryn? _**Surprise caused Fayt to stop momentarily in the struggle. That moment was enough to give Albel the upper hand. He grabbed Fayt by the wrists, slamming him down hard on his back.**

**Albel's body pressed into Fayt's as he leaned down threateningly near Fayt's face.**

_This is it. I'm about to die_. **Fayt closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow. Instead, lips met with his. Fayt's eyes fluttered open in surprise. **_Albel is kissing me. _**He knew he should struggle or turn his face away, but he couldn't. He opened his mouth slightly to grant Albels tongue access, moaning slightly when the tips of their tongues touched. Tingles flowed through his body, making him warm all over. **_This is completely different from kissing Sophia._

**Abruptly, the kiss ended. Albel jumped to his feet and ran off, leaving Fayt alone and confused on the ground.**

_What the hell just happened? _**Fayt traced his fingers lightly over his lips. **/He kissed me./ **Fayt smiled slightly thinking about it. He had enjoyed it despite himself, but now he was more confused than ever**. _Why did he kiss me. And who is Aaryn?_

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hope it was readable. =D**


End file.
